As Sanches de sair são reais
| episodio=17/19 (367) | exibicao=20 de março de 2018 | anterior= | seguinte= }} " " é o 17º episódio de Survivor VD: México - All Legends. A frase do episódio foi dita por Marcelo Sanches ao perceber que estava levando votos no 27º Conselho Tribal. 'História' Com o início do episódio 17, descobrimos que a primeira prova de imunidade da noite homenageia Anna, winner de França. A prova remodelava a prova do montinho. Nesta, a moderação iria postar uma imagem dos 8 meninos de França que foram eliminados na fusão pelas “poderosas”, e eles deveriam responder a imagem. O primeiro a responder ganharia a maior pontuação e o último a menor. Ao final das 8 imagens, o jogador que mais pontuasse ganhava a imunidade. A prova foi tensa, gerando intrigas entre os participantes com a acusação de que Ton Massano teria passado a sua senha do Facebook para outra pessoa postar em seu lugar e de Diego ligar para os jogadores na hora das postagens para eles não verem a publicação. Diego ao ver acusação respondeu: “Acho que eu virei a ardilosinha #3”. Ao final, Ton Massano ganhou a imunidade com 570 pontos, seguido de perto por Diego com 540 pontos. O primeiro conselho tribal começa com 3 ídolos sendo jogados, um por Marcelo usado nele mesmo, um por Ton Massano em Ton Rodrigues e um por Caik em Diego. Porém, os 3 ídolos da imunidade eram falsos para a decepção de todos. Jéssica ao ver a chuva de ídolos falsos diz: “O CT da falsidade”. A votação se inicia com Bernardo e Diego levando 2 votos cada. O 5º voto vai para Ton Rodrigues indagando que estava sendo difícil a sua eliminação. Os votos seguintes vão todos para Diego sendo eliminado com 5 votos. Um dos votos em Diego vem escrito: “Geovana, this is for you!” Ao final, os 7 participantes comemoram por virarem “Cin Cins Lendárias” A segunda prova da noite homenageia o winner de Gobi, Luan Sousa. Luan foi o único participante que retornou em uma nova temporada e ganhou. Na prova os participantes deveriam sempre “voltar ao início e recomeçar” jogando uma versão de Monopoly chamada aqui de 'Mexicopoly'. Os participantes deveriam andar pelo tabuleiro acumulando pontos. O participante que chegasse ao final do tabuleiro com mais pontos acumulados, levaria a imunidade. Depois de uma prova demorada e com uma disputa acirrada entre Caik e Ton Rodrigues, Caik e leva a imunidade marcando 58 pontos. Se inicia o último conselho tribal da noite e alguns participantes se mostram desesperados pela sua posição no jogo. Carlinhos respondendo à pergunta do CT fala: “Me notem @” e Bianca pergunta aos jogadores ao responder do CT: “Sou odiada?”. Ninguém usa ídolos e poderes e começa a leitura dos votos. Dos 4 primeiros votos, 3 vão para o Marcelo e 1 para Ton Massano. Marcelo ao ver a sua situação diz: “As Sanches de sair são reais”. Porém, todos os votos seguintes foram para Ton Massano sendo eliminado com 4 votos. Ao ver a eliminação de Ton Massano, PH Reis fala “Eu to aqui só pelo TONbo”. Com a eliminação de Ton Massano, a plateia percebe que teríamos um jogador ganhando o VD pela segunda vez pois todo o top 6 era constituído de winners do Survivor VD: Bernardo (Irlanda), Bianca (Grécia), Caik (Amazonas), Carlinhos (Nova Zelândia), Marcelo (Brasil) e Ton Rodrigues (Vietnã). ''Dia 34'' '26º Conselho Tribal' ''Dia 35'' '27º Conselho Tribal' 'Ainda na Competição' 700px